Brawl Romance
by jigglysinger
Summary: The third Smash Brothers tournament has begun, and Jigglypuff couldn't be happier to be back. But how will she be able to deal with her new roomate, the silent and antisocial Meta Knight? MetaJiggly, rated T just in case


Jigglypuff awoke to the sight of the bright sun shining in her face. Her eyes squinted as she got up off the marble bench that was her bed for the night. She rubbed her eyes, and gazed up and saw the massive mansion in front of her with a large smile on her face. This was the Smash mansion, where some of Nintendo's greatest characters would come together to fight in epic battles! And today is the day the third tournament will begin! Jigglypuff decided to spend the night outside the mansion so she'll be able to head in early. She had the letter of acknowledgement in her hand; this will allow her to enter the mansion and compete as a brawler.

Suddenly, a gust of wind snatched the letter out of her hand, and carried it off! Jigglypuff couldn't even get inside without the letter! She immediately ran after it, hoping to catch it. Soon, she ran out of breath and stopped. The letter flew away, until landing on the sidewalk a ways ahead of Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff noticed a strange person pick it up; he seemed relatively her size. He had white gloves, armored boots, shoulder guards, a dark blue cape, and a mask. In a slot in the middle of the mask were two glowing yellow orbs. Jigglypuff assumed they were eyes. She ran over to the figure.

"Hey! Can I have my letter back? I kinda need it?" jigglypuff asked. The masked being handed the letter to her.

"You should be more careful…" the figure said before walking off.

"… Thanks." Jigglypuff said. Whoever that guy is, he didn't seem much of a social person. With the letter in hand, she continued on her way back to the mansion.

A few hours pass before the rest of the smashers had arrived. It had been a few years since the previous tournament, and it felt great to be able to be back. Master Hand and Crazy Hand stood up onto the stage and at their podiums.

Master Hand spoke first, in a proud but serious voice. "Welcome back everyone. I'm happy to be able to see many good friends, as well as several new faces."

Jigglypuff smiled in the crowd.

"As always, each of you will be sharing rooms in pairs. We've arranged you in accordance to your skills and power."

Crazy hand picked up a piece of paper. "When I call your name," Crazy hand started, "You'll come up here and obtain your keys and room numbers."

"Mario!"

Mario went up to the podium and shook hands with Master Hand and Crazy hand before obtaining his key and room.

"Link!"

Link went up as Mario did, obtaining his keys. Everyone in the room could almost hear a weird fanfare when he obtained his key. This happened every year, so the older smashers were used to it.

Soon, Jigglypuff's name was called. She headed up to the podium and shook hands with Master and Crazy hand before getting her key.

"You're in room 205," Master hand said.

With that, Jigglypuff departed to her dorm room with a big smile on her face.

The room wasn't spectacular; a bed on either side of the room, a dresser drawer, closet, a nightstand, and a single large window. Still Jigglypuff liked it okay. She sat on the bed on the right side of the room, placing her precious microphone on the nightstand. She remembered what Master Hand said about her roommate; assigned in accordance to her skill? She could only wonder who her roommate would be. Was it a boy or a girl? How strong were they? A smile came across her face. She couldn't wait!

Soon, the door to her room opened. Her roommate! It must be!

She was surprised to see the knightly figure she saw earlier at the door.

"Hey, it's you!" Jigglypuff said in surprise, with a smile on her face, "Are you my new roommate?"

"It looks like it…" the figure replied.

Jigglypuff hopped down and approached the figure. "You know, I've been meaning to thank you for catching my letter," she said.

"You're welcome."

"So, I'm Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff greeted with a friendly face, "I'm one of the original twelve smashers. So if you need any advice or help around here, feel free to ask!"

"Thank you…" the knight said, "but I think I can get around on my own."

"Suit yourself… so, you got a name or what?"

"… Meta Knight." He replied.

"Well, nice to meet you, Meta Knight!"

Jigglypuff was excited to have met a new face. She was certain the two of them would be good friends. No matter how hard it'd be!

To be continued…


End file.
